the wasteland chapters
by DesmondKnighten
Summary: This is the story of the lone wanderer and her journey through the wastes, but do you remember that stood by her side till the very end? This is a series I'm writing based off of the fallout franchise and its timeline. Later in the series, I plan to place these characters in other games i.e. New Vegas and fallout 4.
1. Chapter 1: Springvale's mercenary

_(I wrote this story originally for my girlfriend when she had trouble sleeping at night, aside from the other stories I wrote for her she wasn't much of a fan of the fallout story. Nevertheless I continued to write this series to publish. During the drafting she reminded me of the lone wanderer, so this story is about her as the wanderer and her adventures in the wasteland.)_

You've heard stories of the lone wanderer through your travels, whether while having a drink in some tavern or hearing word from a caravan who supposedly knew the wanderer personally, and of course the almighty brotherhood of steel praising the wanderer as their best soldier. No matter what you've heard, this story will clear those questions you had about the wanderer and what really happened; It all started with a girl with a big world ahead, a father gone missing, and a mercenary and his dog…

The wasteland was quiet, occasional gunshots rang out in the distance, but in the wasteland that was normal for most. One day the silence of the wasteland was interrupted not by gunshots, but by a screeching sound of metal and gears from the top of a hill outside of springvale; A mercenary looked up from his home towards the hill grabbing his rifle from the wall and calling for his dog. He slowly creeped up ducking behind a rock, aiming at the shack door.

'What is this? Its never opened before?' he thought to himself quietly.

Suddenly the door opened and he aimed directly at the door.

"Alright come out quietly" he ordered still aiming, the dog barked at the door and growled quietly

The door opened and a girl in a vault-tec jumpsuit became face to face with the end of a rifle

"Please don't shoot" the figured pleaded rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight

"Drop your weapons" the mercenary commanded aiming towards the girl's head "don't make me ask twice"

She quickly nodded dropping a 10mm pistol and a baseball bat "listen i'm not a threat, I need help finding my father" she explained putting her hands up.

After some time he sighed lowering his weapon "you vault dwellers have been making quite the racket recently… that scientist I saw last night must have been him." he replied

The girl without hesitation ran up to him grabbing his shoulders "where is he? He left without telling me and i was shoved out of the vault because they said he was a traitor"

He quickly stepped back suprised by her grip, "listen maybe i can help you out, you've been through alot and you should clear your head" he replied "come on i'll take you to my place in springvale"

He then held out his hand and introduced "my names liam by the way and this is my dog logan" the dog wagged its tail and barked

"Gabby, my friends call me G.G." she replied shaking his hand then petting the dog.

He smiled then led her down the hill to the town of springvale; an eyebot floated broadcasting a voice claiming he was the president. Across from the red rocket was Liam's home; it was small but suitable for him and logan to live in, there were scrap pieces of metal and barricades in front.

"Well here we are, home sweet home…" he said looking over to her.

She then nodded, Logan ran into the house for a moment then ran back out with a teddy bear. He dropped it at gabby's feet wagging his tail

"Well he got used to you pretty fast" said Liam

Gabby picked up the toy and smiled giving it back to Logan "he's a good boy" she replied scratching his belly.

They laughed for a bit then looked at the sun set on the wastes horizon. Liam quickly moved to a circuit board and flipped the switch; some spot lights switched on shining on the perimeter.

"Let's get back inside gabby, we don't want to be out here when it gets dark' he cautioned. Logan grabbed his toy running inside then barked for them.

Gabby followed liam inside placing her weapons by an old couch. The house seemed nice, for something over two hundred years old; the walls seemed faded but mostly clean as well as the floor, a small mattress laid in the corner with some toys 'probably logan's' she thought to herself.

"Do you live here by yourself?" gabby asked sitting by logan

"Yeah, it's just me and logan here" he replied sitting down handing her a plate of instamash "we get by doing work for megaton and by scavenging" he explained eating some cram

"Work? What do you do?"

"Whatever little jobs turn up while i'm there, usually i'll get some caps or food for the job" he replied

She nodded continuing to eat, her pip boy ticked quietly seeing that the food has small traces of radiation. For a long time this has gone unnoticed but it didn't phase her at all. Liam then looked up and stared at her vault suit then decided to ask about her.

"So why did you have to leave the vault?" he asked "aside from your father leaving?"

She looked down at her hands clenching at her vault suit "it's kind of a long story, i don't know if i can explain it right now…" she replied

He nodded "how about you get some rest and we could talk about it in the morning" he suggested

She then nodded "thank you, i'd like that" she replied quietly

Liam nodded taking her to his room "you can borrow my bed, I can sleep on the couch"

She nodded laying down on the bed "good night Liam and thanks"

Liam smiled "good night gabby" he replied laying on the couch, Logan had already fallen asleep.

The moon shined over the wasteland where only the howl of the wind sounded over the wastes. The land remained quiet and peaceful as the three slept in their home waiting for the sun to rise tomorrow.

 _(so this is an introduction chapter and also the first chapter of this story. Tell me what you guys think and i'll be sure to continue writing for all of you, thanks for reading, and have a happy holiday)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Megaton bomb

_(Hey guys, sorry that this is late; needed to clear my head, rethink some things, and pull through some negative reviews. Either way, enjoy the new chapter!)_

As the sun dawned over the horizon, Liam was already out with Logan scouting the area of the town. There wasn't much of a threat aside from a giant ant on the outskirts of town. After scouting for an hour more he returned to his home, Gabby was still asleep in his bed. She squirmed slightly as if having a nightmare.

'I know this isn't your fault Gabby, but you need to leave, the guards will be here any minute now. Just go!' the sirens blared and the vault door screeched as it opened a bright light awaited her, the light consumed her and she jumped up in a frenzied state.

"Oh god… just a nightmare…" she quietly said to herself.

Liam walked in worryingly seeing her current state.

"Hey are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

She looked up at him unable to express what she saw "I'm… I'm fine, I had a bad dream was all." she responded half heartedly.

Liam nodded seeing her shake in bed "Well whenever you're ready I'll be in the kitchen with some food" he replied.

She nodded and stared at her pip-boy looking at the time, all of a sudden she felt a nudge against her side. When she looked up Logan was panting and placing a paw on her leg; she then smiled and got up to enter the kitchen. Liam was looking through the cabinets for his rations.

"Come on I can't be out already…" he said to himself before noticing Gabby "hey so we might have to go for a grocery run today in megaton"

"What's Megaton? You mean like the bomb?" she asked

"Well yes and no. It's easier to just show you than explain it"

She simply nodded and stood up "Should we get going then?"

Liam nodded, calling over Logan, and grabbing his rifle "Alright let's go then" he replied opening the door for her and Logan to exit then followed behind them closing the door.

The sun shined over the wasteland as the small group walked up the road to megaton where over the hill they can see a large turbine peaking from the top of the hill and below the turbine a large wall began to form under and around the turbine. A large door began to open and a small protectron waddled out to the front, Liam smiled and ran up to the robot.

"Hey Deputy Weld, how are you?"

The robot buffered then answered "Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise."

"It's good to see you too buddy, anyways give Lucas Simms my regards" he said walking in.

Gabby followed behind him eyeing the robot and seeing the scratched out RobCo logo. The second big pair of gates opened and the town of Megaton was revealed before them. He walked to a bar named "The Brass Lantern", and right by the bar Gabby stood in shock seeing a giant bomb in the center of the city. Her geiger counter spiked and ticked, Liam looked over and patted on the seat beside him. When she acknowledged his offer she moved towards him clinging to the wall.

"This is why it's called Megaton? Are these people crazy?"

"Nah, the things been a dud since the town was built and Cromwell is always praising the damn thing" he explained

"Aren't you afraid that maybe it could blow up?

He shook his head "It'll be alright Lucas Simms and I disarmed the thing a while back when Burke tried to blow this place up."

She nodded before then Jenny Stahl stared at the two of them with a small grin.

"So Liam you finally got a girl to stick around with you?" she giggled

"What? It's nothing like that, I'm just helping her find her dad"

Gabby giggled at her comment "Don't worry he's not really my type"

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways have you heard anything new around here Jenny?"

"I've heard that Moira is still looking for people to help her with her book again" Jenny informed serving another customer.

Liam looked over at Gabby then nodded "Well I guess that's where were going next"

She nodded and stood up from the bar and stared at the bomb.

"Let's go then" she replied

He led her up a large ramp to a building labeled "Craterside Supply". The two opened the door and a large black cloud emerged from the doorway and into the outdoor air.

Liam sighed "Alright let's see what she did this time" he said walking inside covering his face.

Gabby nodded and followed behind him having Logan wait outside

"Moira?! Moira what happened?!"...

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter, let me know what you guys think, and what direction I should go with this. Suggests some side quests to give the trio a new adventure aside from their main story, but more than anything thank you all so much for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Wasteland Survival Guide

The smoke began to clear where inside a woman in a RobCo jumpsuit appeared before them. "Oh hey, don't mind the smoke" the woman said with a smile.

Liam coughed and began to fan the smoke away with his coat "Moira what the hell happened in here?" he asked still fanning out the smoke.

"Not much just tinkering around for my book like usual" she replied sweeping up the scrap metal pieces from what was left of the machine.

"Is it always like this in here?" Gabby asked looking at the shelves of scrap and junk but what caught her eye was the vault suit hung on the wall. "Where did you get that?"

"What? The suit? Oh, it was given to me by a group of dwellers from that vault up the hill" Moira replied cleaning up the rest of the scraps.

"That's impossible, no one has ever left the vault before" she said staring at the suit with confusion.

"Looks like they never mentioned it in your classes huh? Well thats ok"

Liam was on the side looking over the shelves of ammunition and medical supplies "She is right Gabby a lot of the towns people talk about vault dwellers previously visiting Megaton" he replied grabbing a pack of rounds. "Anyways, how's the book coming along?"

"Aside from the radiation, mole rat repellent, and the settlement research you did; I still need a lot more research and notes for my book" she replied with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help you out with your book?" Gabby suggested

"Really? You'd help me out? Oh thank you gabby, and Liam can help you get to the locations" she replied ecstatically running and hugging her. "Since you're helping me with my book, have this as a gift" she then ran behind the counter and handed Gabby the vault suit "It's not much but at least it's more armored than what you're currently wearing"

Gabby took the vault suit and smiled "thank you moira, can I try it on?" she asked

Moira nodded "go ahead and use the back room before you go"

Liam nodded then placed the ammo shells and caliber rounds on the counter, then took out a pouch full of caps "500 caps that should cover it" he said petting logans head.

Moira nodded taking the caps and handing him the ammo "no microfusion cells today?" she asked with a smirk.

"Laser rifle broke a while back so I switched to my normal rifles" he replied

"I can fix it you know" She replied

"Yeah well I'm trying to learn how to fix weapons and armor better, you know don't want to spend too many caps on maintenance"

"Ok I'm ready" Gabby called stepping out from the room.

Moira smiled "Now you look ready for the wasteland" she said

"It looks good on you" Liam complimented followed by a playful bark from Logan.

Gabby smiled and nodded "So are you ready to go?" she asked fixing one of the buckles

Liam nodded "So moira where would you like for us to go first"

"Well… Since you said you needed food and I need more supplies you think you can go to the old super duper mart and look for supplies?" she asked

He looked over at Gabby for assurance and she nodded "Alright looks like were going on a grocery run then" he replied

"Well alright try and salvage as much as you can and bring it back to me ok?"

The two teenagers nodded and started to head out.

"We can get you some better weapons back at my place Gabby" said Liam as he opened the door for her and Logan.

"Ok then do you have any rifles?" she asked stepping outside

He nodded as they walked towards the large gates "Yeah, don't worry I'm sure I have something you'll like in my armory" he replied

The two walked and talked for the time being heading back to springvale where Logan ran around jumping on tire piles and wrecked cars. The two laughed at him as he continued to play around with his surroundings.

"You know for living in a wasteland I think Logan wouldn't want it to be any other way" he said scratching Logan's neck.

Gabby nodded "Come on you two we need to get inside before it gets too dark"

He nodded and let them both inside "Alright then let's get to work" said Liam cracking his knuckles. Gabby nodded and the two entered his workshop to find some weapons for her. Logan laid down in the back of the house enjoying the sunlight. The two worked for hours making sure that they had everything before setting out to the wasteland in search for the super duper mart and the treasures concealed inside…

 _(So that's the end of chapter three, I hope you guys enjoyed it and next time our travelers will encounter the perils in store for them. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll get another chapter up soon. I always love reading your reviews so please feel free to leave one below.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Super Duper Mayhem

Ch.4

Our travelers had walked for hours searching for the Super Duper Mart; the old world buildings of pre-war D.C. loomed over them like towering behemoths. Logan sniffed around ,digging through trash cans, and grabbing food; Liam and Gabby were chatting about her life in the vault.

"So you mean to tell me you can get water out of the faucet anytime you want and it won't give any rads?" he asked.

She gave a small nod thinking about it "yeah, the vault had access to a lot of resources and there weren't many problems. Well aside from radroaches."

He was shocked by what the vaults had in store "If the vault had all those luxuries, then why did you leave?" he asked not knowing the full story behind her leaving.

She remained quiet for a moment then answered, "I left to search for my father… He left when I was sleeping and when the overseer found out about him he killed Jonas and tried to kill me. I would have been killed if my friend Amata didn't help me." she wiped away some tears with the sleeve of her vault suit.

"I'm sorry to hear that Gabby" he replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I- I'm alright, It's just a lot to think about and process"

He nodded looking over the cliff side and there stood a large, run down Super Duper Mart sign in the distance; Logan barked sniffing towards the sign and pointing.

"There's our destination" he said looking over the road that leads to the parking lot.

"Then let's go get those supplies" she replied pulling out her rifle.

He nodded pulling out his chinese assault rifle and motioning towards Logan to follow them. As they made their way down the road Logan chased after them barking and jumping around into the parking lot, "well lets hope this place still has supplies."

The lot was filled with blown out Corvega cars; most had been picked clean for parts and scrap metal. The pre-war super market loomed before them rusting and crumbling in certain spots Nuka-Cola machines lined the entrances as well as empty soda bottles.

"Well let's get to looting" he said walking up to the machines and pulling out some untouched Nuka-Colas.

She nodded grabbing one of the bottles and opening the door and stepping inside followed by Liam and Logan; more Nuka-Cola machines lined the small entrance area, "Jesus these things are everywhere" Gabby said pulling out some bottles.

"Yeah this drink seemed pretty popular back before the war" he replied before pulling out his rifle.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I can hear something in the distance…" he replied peaking around the corner and looking out towards the rest of the store. Within the faint light a silhouette of a body is visible, but the body was hanging from the ceiling "I knew it…"

"What is it?" she asked pulling out her hunting rifle.

"Raiders" Liam replied looking for another place for cover; Logan growled sensing the raiders' presence in the room. He turned to her and whispered "Ok, I'm going to try and sneak into the back room to see what I can find, and I want you and Logan to sneak into the counter area on the other side to see what you can find."

Gabby nodded looking at the counter and starting to load her rifle.

The two watched carefully as the raiders started to switch posts on top of the grocery aisles.

"Alright, on my my mark…" he said looking over at Gabby.

She nodded scratching Logan's head and got in position to run to the opening.

"3… 2… 1… now" he whispered loudly sprinting to the next cover.

Within an instant the Lone wanderer and Logan sprinted into the small opening leading to a bathroom where there they found a raider hyped up on jet.

The raider laughed maniacally spotting the two by the doorway "NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME HERE! HOPE YOU LIKE THE SIGHT OF YOUR OWN BLOOD!" And following those lines were gunshots and the howl of a hound…

 _Hey guys its me again, hope you guys have been having a great year so far, and are enjoying how the story is going so far. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter; as always your support and feedback is appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Grocery Run

Ch.5

The sound of gunshots and maniacal laughter rang out through the stores and our lone wanderer was pinned by gunfire and Logan could only help with the raiders who ran inside with lead pipes and switchblades.

"You can't hide forever punk!" yelled one of the raiders.

"Jesus, what's taking Liam so long I'm running low on ammo" she said to herself poking her head out and taking a shot at one of the raiders. Logan howled and barked, baring his teeth, and snarling at the door.

Liam worked his way to the counter in the shadows; he then poked his head over the counter not seeing anyone but a locked door, "bingo"

"Sneaky bastard aren't ya?" a raider called pointing a flamer towards Liam.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath pulling out his Chinese assault rifle and opening fire on the raider. The raider laughed and released a wave of flames on the mercenary; trying his best not to get hit he killed the raider but scorched his arm "fuck, that hurts." Sucking it up and turning to the terminal.

"This should be easy to get into" he said typing away and cracking the code.

Meanwhile the gunfire ceased to silence and gabby poked her head out unable to see any raiders she called Logan then snuck over to the counter where Liam was opening the now unlocked supply room.

He turned around looking her over "Gabby are you alright, you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, are you going to be okay?" she asked studying his arm

"It's alright just a minor burn is all" he replied looking toward the supplies "shall we?" he asked gesturing the door.

She entered the room gazing at the shelves of supplies; shelf after shelf of food, chems, alcohol, and even some nuka cola quantum. "Look at all this food"

"Moira is going to be pretty happy about this haul" he replied collecting the boxes of food and placing them in a sack.

She nodded doing the same before looking up at the pod "hey Liam whats this?"

"Oh that? It's an old protectron, lots of pre-war buildings have them" he replied walking up to the charging pod and studying the terminal. "I think I can hack it"

She stood next to him looking over his shoulder and grabbing the I.D. card on top of the terminal; the face on the ID and name were scratched out on the old card, and the only visible detail on the card was the RobCo logo.

Within a couple minutes the terminal sounded off with a ping and the pod unsealed the offline robot.

"Lets see if this old bot can help us out…" he replied activating the robot.

With a couple beeps and release of some exhaust fumes, the old relic re-animated back to life immediately scanning our heroes "RobCo protection number: 438692, reporting for service… please present your assigned RobCo ID card"

They stared confused for a moment before gabby remembered the card "Oh! You mean this?" she asked pulling out the scratched card.

The protectron turned to her scanning it and taking it from her "thank you for your cooperation" the robot then turned around and walked out of the storage room.

"I guess we should follow him" Liam replied as he checked Logan for wounds.

As they both ran out gunshots and lasers ring out in the building "This area is now a free firing zone! Please stand clear, detecting hostels in area."

Liam pulled out his rifle and took cover at the counter "great more raiders"

Gabby took cover as well, giving the robot some covering fire "we need to clear them out and get the hell out of here!"

The two began to fire at the stringed out raiders as Logan and the protectron charged them head on, careless of the numbers that faced them. Over time, the numbers dwindled, and our travelers moved forward fighting alongside the robot and dog, eventually making their way out of the supermarket and sitting down against the door with a sigh of relief.

Gabby slumped over setting her rifle down and resting her head on her knees "we made it…"

Liam smiled and panted being exhausted "yeah… we did and we got the supplies" he replied clenching the bag. Logan laid between the lone wanderer and the young mercenary letting out a yawn.

He got up looking at the location of the sun and drank some water "we should head back before it gets dark."

Gabby nodded getting up and looking at her pip-boy '5:30 pm'

Liam walked over to Logan petting his head and giving him some salisbury steak "time to go home boy" he said. The dog barked and got up to walk with them, "Alright let's get back to moira"

She nodded holstering her rifle and walked back up the road. As the sun began to set our heroes made their way back to the city of megaton with a bag of supplies and a bounty to claim; The wasteland was silent and in a way had its own type of beauty. Where our heroes' journey will take them is unknown and now will continue in the next chapter….

(Heya, so that was chapter five, hope you guys enjoyed. The school year begins to end and now I might have more free time to continue these chapters. If any of you have a suggestion on where our heroes should go next, let me know in the reviews. Once again thanks for reading and I'll be sure to have a new chapter up soon)


End file.
